What would I be without you?
by J.Angela
Summary: Madison and Alison ran into their mommies room only to interrupt their sweet lady kisses; they want to hear the story of how they met! Read as Brittana raise their children, deal with drama and relive their greatest and worst memories. Give it a shot! Brittana. Smut. Family. Fluff. Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**It is the year 2024, Brittany is a dancer while Santana is a photographer. They live in NYC with their four kids, Angel, 13. Terrance, 10, and twins, Madison and Alison are 3. I have no idea what kind of technology they'll have in 10 years but in my mind there is a type of medical procedure or whatever for gay couples to have kids with both genes. As on right now this story is rated T but will easily go to rated M within a few chapter if I have more to write. **

**The point of views change in this story depending on how I want it to be told.**

"Mami, Mamai!" Madison shouted. She ran from her and her twin sister's room; down the hall pass her older brothers room.

/

Santana nipped at Brittany's neck, causing the blonde to let out a low moan. The Latina smiled, crawling on top of the blonde and pinning her to the bed, "Have I told you that you are extremely gorgeous?" She muttered into the skin of Brittany's neck. The blonde giggled, extending her neck, giving Santana more space.

"Yes… but it's always nice to hear some more." Santana grinned, her hands working their way down Brittany's abs and to her pajama's pants. The brunette kissed Brittany's lips while talking,

"You're fucking gorgeous. Like stunning."

"And you," Brittany breathed, "Are breath taking." The blond bit Santana's bottom lip, holding it in her mouth and sucking on it with great force, making the brunette shutter. Santana's fingers had found their way into Brittany's panties and she was very pleased at how wet the blonde was.

"Mhmmm, Britt…" Santana moaned looking into Brittany's eyes, "Do you want me to-"Her sentence was cut off by Madison barging in through the closed door, "Jesus!" Santana said in loud whisper quickly removing her hands from her wife's pants. Brittany giggled, pushing Santana off of her lightly,

"Mami!" Her twin sister, Alison was never far behind.

"We want to hear a bedtime story!" They shouted in unison,

"But not just any story we want-"

"To hear how you and mommy met, you know the story-"

"When you guys were on the playground-"

"And-"Santana threw her hand up in front of her daughters, stopping them from finishing each other's sentences any further.

"First off," Santana dropped most of her fingers but her pointer finger, "What have I told you two about _knocking_?" She couldn't help but be upset, it was 11 pm and she wanted to get her mack on. The twins dropped their shoulders and bowed their heads, letting their long black curls to their face. They averted their eyes, which were mostly blue, but had a hint of brown in the middle of them. Alison nudged her sister to answer, but Madison quickly shot her a glance.

"If the door is shut, knock-"they said together, but Alison quickly changed the sentence, throwing Madison off guard.

"But Madison came in first! When I came in the door _was opened_." Alison argued, throwing her hands down to her sides and on her hips. Madison pouted,

"We're supposed to be in this together." She whispered to her sister. Madison was the trouble maker out of the two and always tried to involve her older sister.

"I'm older than you! I _know_ better!"

"You _know_ better by three minutes!"

Santana and Brittany watched the two; sometimes they were too cute too handle.

"I just need the both of you to knock, okay? Sometimes me and mami want alone time." Brittany added,

"Alone time?" Madison asked scrunching up her face,

"What for? You're mommies." Alison added, Santana rolled her eyes,

"And if you two know the story so well, why must I tell it again?"

"Because-"

"We like when you tell it!" The two girls began to pull on Santana's arms, forcing her out of the bed.

"I'll be back Britt." Santana called as she was pulled from the room and down the hall. Their ten year old son, Terrence poked his head out from his room.

"Where are you guys taking mami?" He asked rubbing his eyes; his younger sisters had woke him up. Terrence had unruly blonde curls that sat on top of his head, with brown eyes and an olive skin complexion.

"She's going to tell us-"

"How her and mommy meet!" He rolled his eyes, following behind the three.

"I hope you guys grow out of this creepy twin thing." Once they're in the room the twins climb into their twin bed, since they're so small and refuse to sleep in separate beds anyway, they share one bed. Santana gets into their bed as well, letting the two cuddle up to her while Terrence sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, you're too old to cuddle?" Santana asked with a smirk as she began to run her fingers throw her daughters hair.

"Yes!" He said, "I'm the man of the house, I can't be caught cuddling. That's for kids." Santana reached over and ruffled Terrence's hair,

"You're still a kid, mijo." Terrence smiles and moves a bit closer, resting his head on Santana's thighs,

"Tell the story mami, it's one of my favorites."

/

_I hated my new school, I hated the kids, I hated the lunch, and I hated the teachers. I hated Lima! I wanted to move back to Willoughby and I wanted to see my old friends. I missed my mom, who still lived in Willoughby. Since my parents were divorced, I didn't see her as much. My dad was granted custody when it was determined that he had the more stable and better paying job. Your grandfather owned a line of Car dealerships, which made him, kind of rich; Well off was the better term for what he was. _

_We had moved to Lima so my dad could open up a new car dealership and he liked to be a part of the development of his new stores. So that's why I found myself in this very classroom. I had just started 3__rd__ grade and it was the last month in November, which means I was seriously the new girl. The first day the teacher introduced me to the class everyone just stared at me. But the only person that caught my eye was a bubbly blonde sitting in the front row. She had long blonde hair that sat up high in a ponytail, and it reminded me of silk. The little blonde girl was the only kid to scream, "Hi!" _

_During music time, while the rest of the class acted like wild animals: the teacher didn't have much control. I sat in my chair and sang quietly to herself. Music was a time for self expression, and my classmates chose this time to scream and socialize with each other. I was doodling inmy notebook while I sang, and when I looked up I saw the same blonde girl dancing. But she wasn't just dancing, she was moving with the wind. The blonde haired, blue eyed girl that had caught my attention was twirling around on her tippy toes, and jumping high in the air. I looked around, wondering if anyone else was noticing this magnificent sight; but I seemed to be the only one. _

"Mommy was a good dancer even _then_?" Terrance asked lifting his head up,

"Your mommy has always been a good dancer. Like always. She used to out dance everyone, that's how she became a Cheerio." Santana smiled,

"Can I be a dancer, too?" Madison asked,

"And I wanna take picture like you!" Alison smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek.

"The three of you can be anything you want." Santana said,

"Finish!" The twins whispered snuggling closer,

_"Santana!" They hollered my name in a taunting way. "Santana! Your hair is so ugly! Does your mother even comb it in the morning?" Usually I was quick witted and had a sharp tongue. But this was my first week in a new place, a new city, a new area, a new school, and I was feeling defeated already; I no longer felt like she had a mother. And this specific group of boys; Noah Puckerman, Dave Karofsky, and Sebastian, seemed like they had it out for me. They made fun of my skin color, my extremely curly hair, and even my height. _

_"L-leave me alone Noah!" I screamed despite my sobs. _

_"I bet your mom doesn't even care about you. If she did, she'd do your hair!" Dave laughed. I turned to run away but Sebastian stepped in front of me._

_"You're short," And like that he pushed me down._

_"S-s-stop it!" I wiped the tears away, wondering how much longer this torture would go on. We were on the playground for recess and all I really wanted to do was swing by herself._

_"Santana's ugly! Santana's ugly!" Puck pointed to me and the boys moved in closer, Dave reached over and pulled my ponytail, making me yelp. Suddenly I heard a small voice behind her,_

_"Stop the violence!" I turned to see the tiny blonde girl from class standing with her feet a few inches apart, her hands bunched into a fist and resting her hips. She pushed her way through the Puck and Sebastian. She stood in front of me now, blocking me from further assault. "You guys are just Lima losers, don't you have better things to do than pick on her?" The boys grew quiet before Dave stepped to Brittany._

_"This is none of you business Brittany!" Brittany. I thought. Her tears slowed as I looked up at the girl from her position on the ground. Her hair hung low in long, blonde, braid. She wore pink stud earrings and she had on a jean jumper with a pink long sleeve shirt, and matching pink tennis shoes. Brittany laughed at them._

_"What if I made fun you guys? Puck has this weird nostril thing he does, Dave you're fat and Sebastian, you look like a girl!" She laughed louder and started to taunt them._

"Pause!" Terrence held his hands up, "Hold up, hold up! In what world were you being bullied and mommy made fun of people? And uncle Puck made fun of you?" This was the woman who left work when he was in second grade to beat up another kid that was taking his lunch money, and then she taught him how to fight and told him not to be a pansy.

"I was new, and scared, and they kind of ganged up on me… Uncle Puck had a bit of a crush on me back then."

"Ew…."

"And that was the first time I ever heard your mom make fun of anyone." Santana knew that Brittany wasn't half the bitch she was, but the blonde could take someone out with her words if it came down to it.

"Terry be quiet!" Alison and Madison whined. "We wanna hear the story!"

_ I watched as the boys suddenly grew smaller, and quieter. They turned away without another word. Then Brittany turned around and her smile seriously lit up my world. _

_Whoa__. Was all I could think,_

_She put her hand out for me to grab and at that moment I realized that I never wanted her to let go."Thanks," I whispered, I was embarrassed and shocked, stunned and mesmerized all at the same time._

_"You don't have to thank me. They're bullies, and any nice person would have done it." That's what shocked me; she was nice. And sweet. That was the day I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. "I like you," Brittany cheered, clapping her hands and bouncing up and down._

_"I like you too." I blushed._

All three kids were still wide awake,

"Another!" Allison begged,

"Yeah, tell us one we haven't heard!" Madison suggested, just then Brittany walked in, along with their 13 year old daughter, Angel.

"Why is everyone awoke? I'll never get it in…" Terrence arched an eyebrow and Brittany's eyes widened,

"Get _what_ in?" He asked, Angel giggled, she'd heard a few of the older boys using that term before.

"What are you laughing at?" Santana asked her daughter quickly. She was too young to know about anything but fingernail polish and j-14 magazines. Angel shook her head still laughing. She honestly didn't know what the phrase meant. "They want to hear another story, Britt." Brittany smiled and joined her kids and wife; Angel found a seat on the floor.

"I can't go to sleep…" Angel started, "8th grade is going to be horrible." Angel shook her head, thinking of a story her parents could tell. "When did you guys start dating?" Angel asked, this made Santana giggle, while Madison, Alison, and Terrence all scrunched their faces,

"Ew!" they all said.

"Um, we didn't… well, we did…"

"I'll tell the story!" Brittany said pulling Terrence into her lap and hugging him as he laughed.

_"It was the middle of our 8__th__ grade year, and it was so cool to be dating someone. So of course, you mami and I both had boyfriends. Mami's boyfriend's name was Puck-"_

"As in uncle Puck! Aunt Quinn's husband? My father in law? That man?" Angel exclaimed, "Mami gross!" Santana rolled her eyes,

"I agree; gross. But it was what it was back then. Him and Auntie Quinn weren't together and he liked me…"

"But you didn't like him."

"Not really."

"So then why-"

"That's a different story for a different night." Santana said. Brittany leaned over and kissed her wife as she continued,

_"While I dated this kid, Mark. We were going on maybe about three months I'm think, not that I really kept count back then… anyway. One day after school I saw Mark walking down the street with this other girl, Kitty. She had blonde hair like mines, but she was a year older than us, and at the time, if you were in 9__th__ grade that made you cool by default. They were holding hands and laughing, and it hurt me a lot because I thought Mark cared about me. I tried to tell myself that I didn't care, and truthfully I didn't, it just hurt to know that one day I would like someone and they would have that power over me. So the next day at school Mark was telling all of his friends about his new girlfriend Kitty, and how he didn't like me anymore…" _

Brittany stopped at the sound of Santana's growling, "Baby," Brittany laughed,

"I still get mad thinking about the whole thing," Santana rested her head on Madison's as Alison's crawled onto Santana's lap and lay on her chest.

"I cried in the bathroom all through lunch, and when recess came around your mami came looking for me,"

_"Britt?" Santana called. She'd been looking for her best friend for the last 30 minutes; Puck was becoming exhausting to listen too, and Berry with that voice! "Britt- Britt? Where are you?" Suddenly, she heard a whimper from one of the last stalls. "Brittany?" She ran over to the stall and tried to push the door open but it was locked. "Open the door, Brittany." The blonde shook her head, staying silent as her tears fell harder, her curls flying over her face and back to her shoulders. Santana sighed; she hated to have to do this. The brunette dropped to ground and crawled under the stall, when she stood up and was face Brittany the look on her best friend's face made her want to hit someone. Her nose and cheeks were red while her eyes were puffy and the blonde was shaking. "Why are you crying?" she asked, she pulled Brittany up from her position on the toilet and held her close as she cried on her shoulder._

_"Mark-" Brittany sobbed, he'd been saying awful things about her. "H-He, he-"_

_"What did he do?" Santana pulled away, it broke her heart to see her best friend like this._

_"You have to promise to not get mad, San!" Brittany choked out, knowing her best friend and more importantly: knowing Snixx. Santana quickly put her hands behind her back and crossed her fingers._

_"I promise," She said._

_"He broke up with me-"Santana just nodded, she'd been hearing that around the school but she ever thought Mark deserved Brittany so… "He didn't even tell me. He found some other girl, some 9__th__ grader. And he said that-that… he said she was prettier than me, and that she was more… developed." Brittany's tears fell, and Santana took the blondes hands in hers. "Apparently she'll let him get to third base-" That was it! All Santana had heard around school was that Mark and Brittany broke up, and Brittany never liked the boy so she figure her friend was fine with it. But Mark had no right to treat her beautiful best friend like this! Anger shot through her veins and she felt herself becoming hot, Brittany knew that look. "You promised!" Santana undid the latch on the stall,_

_"My fingers were crossed!" Santana stormed out of the bathroom and down the long hallway of the school; she knew exactly where Mark was. Brittany chased after her, screaming her name but all Santana was seeing was red. How dare he say anything like that about Brittany! He was lucky she even gave him a slim chance; and it was her body; she was able to do what she wanted and had the right to deny anyone anything she wasn't comfortable with. Santana soon spotted Mark on the basketball court and she charged for him at full speed, catching him off guard and pushing him hard to the ground,_

_"What are you doing, Lopez? You want some of this?" He joked trying to get up, but was stopped by Santana's foot ramming into his chest and pushing him back on the ground._

_"Do you want some of this?!" She raised her fist, causing him to laugh._

_"I bet you don't even know what to do with that," He was talking a whole lot for a kid who was pinned to the ground by a 13 year old girl._

_"Santana! Stop!" she heard Brittany behind her. The brunette turned to her best friend and was instantly calmed down by those blue eyes, but then they reminded her of how sweet and innocent Brittany was; how she deserved better, then the anger came back ten times worst. Without warning Santana turned her attention back to Mark and punched him hard in the face, causing his lip to bleed._

_"Ow!" He shouted, a crowd of had been formed but they were no all shocked that a girl had did that to a boy._

_"You're a jerk, Mark! And you're stupid for thinking you could mess with Brittany without having to deal with me!" She screamed, punching him one more time. Brittany turned to Puck, who was laughing at Mark and screaming for his girlfriend to beat him up some more,_

_"Go get her!" Brittany screamed, but he just couldn't stop laughing. His girlfriend had a mean right hook. Mark considered hitting Santana back, but even he wanted to he couldn't; his face hurt way too bad. Brittany ran over to Santana and placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping the Latina from further assault. "I'm fine…" She said with a weak smile, with one last final push, Santana got off of Mark and was escorted to the principal's office by one of the lunch aids._

Angel's eyes widened, "You beat up a _boy_?!" she asked, her blue eyes stared at her mami. She was a splitting image of the two women, she had Brittany's blue eyes, and Santana's long dark brown hair, and a combination of their skin tones, making her a very creamy brown complexion. Santana nodded her head,

"He deserved it,"

"So what happened next?" Terrance asked yawning, Brittany looked over, and the twins were already fast asleep.

_"So, I'm suspended for two week." Santana said. Her and Brittany now lived next door to each other and she often would sneak out and over to her best friend's house. Brittany looked down, she felt bad. _

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be. I busted Mark's lip, maybe he'll think before he speaks next time."_

_"Yeah but-"_

_"No buts. Britt, you're gorgeous and amazing in every way possible, and if he couldn't see that then you don't need him." Santana grew shy now, she'd always had weird feelings for Brittany but they were definitely getting out of control the older they got. Brittany blushed and put her hands behind her back as her face turned red, "I was thinking…" Santana started,_

_"Yeah?" Brittany asked,_

_"Um, y-you should be my girlfriend or something…" Her voice drifted off, Brittany was totally going to say no. There was no way she was going to say,_

_"Yes!" Brittany beamed, "I'll totally be your girl friend, and we already hang out all the time." Santana smiled and felt a very heavy weight get lifted from her shoulder._

_"Ok, ok, cool…"_

_"Cool…" Brittany smiled and pulled Santana into a hug._

_"Thanks you sticking up from me."_

_"I'd do it again."_

Angel smiled and got up, "I can totally see mom punching someone for you," She said grabbing Terence's hand, he was drifting off too so she figured she could put him to bed.

"You go mami!" He gave the two a kiss on the cheek, "I'd fight for the both of you too."

"C'mon mi hermano." He nodded his head and followed out, waving goodbye and good night to his moms. Santana and Brittany placed the twins under the covers, making sure Alison had her stuffed bear and Madison had her stuffed bunny. They tucked the twins in, and flipped on the night light before turning off the real lights.

"Goodnight," Brittany kissed Alison while Santana kissed Madison,

"Que duerma bien,"

/

Once in their rooms and sure that all the kids were sleep, Santana pushed Brittany down to the bed. "Where was I?" She asked practically ripping Brittany's shirt off,

"Baby," Brittany moaned, "I have to be on the set of a video tomorrow; early. It's already 1 am."

"Really quick, I promise," Santana whine,

"It's never quick with you," Brittany kissed her on the lips for a while before pulling away; "You have to be up early too, we need sleep." Santana rolled her eyes and rolled off of Brittany, she turned her back to the blonde, highly upset. "You're _not_ mad at me!" Brittany laughed; she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist,

"Britt, seriously, I'm already horny enough." Santana said trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs,

"I want to cuddle," Brittany turned Santana back around so she could cuddle into the brunette, Santana sighed. Why was she so whipped? She could never tell the blonde no, but she tried.

"No Brittany." The brunette said as sternly as she could, but Brittany was growing on her fast. She pushed Brittany away slightly.

"Please?" She husked into Santana's ear.

"No…" Her voice was weak now. God, the things Brittany did to her.

"San…" Santana sighed, she finally turned her head and faced bright blue eyes.

"Why can't you just let me be mad at you?" Brittany giggled and pulled Santana closer to her.

"I love you." She said giving the brunette a kiss. She wrapped her arms around Brittany as well,

"I love you too."

/

Angel and Terrence were already up and eating breakfast while Santana got the twins ready for their first day of pre-school. "Terry! You're eating all of the Cap'N' Crunch!" Angel shouted taking the box from her younger brother.

"I'm a growing boy, Angel! Give it back!"

"What are Maddy and Allie going to eat?"

"We have Cheerios." Brittany grabbed the box from Angel's hands.

"Enough! Eat so I can drop you two off." She said putting the box on top of the refrigerator. Brittany sat down with her own box of Lucky Charms and ate with her kids who were watching her now with grins. "I'll eat the Cap'N'Crunch too if you two don't stop staring at me." Angel and Terrence both smiled and began to eat.

/

"I want to wear my jumper!" Alison yelled,

"But we have to look alike Allie! We're _twins_!" Madison rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated breath,

"But I don't want to wear _those_ pants!" She said, "And we already look alike!" Santana listened to the argument for a while as she braided Alison's hair into a fishtail braid,

"I'm guessing you don't want to same hairstyle either?" she said once the argument registered in her mind.

"No!" Alison yelled

"Yes!" Madison whined.

"How about a comprimse? Either same outfit, different hair, or same hair different outfit?" The two thought, before finally saying,

"Same outfit, different hair." Santana nodded,

"Madison get's to pick the outfit Allie." Alison sighed,

"Fine." She shrugged her shoulders as Santana put her hair in two high ponytails; her deep curls falling pass her shoulders. She tied Madison's ponytails with bows at the top and put a bow at the end of Alison's braid. Alison picked out their acid wash jumpers.

"You can pick the shirt we wear!" Madison clapped her hands and smiled,

"You're the smartest person ever!" they then picked out matching pink short sleeved shirts and pink shoes to complete their outfits.

"Fabulous!" the twins and Santana all said as they headed out for breakfast.

/

"Mommy…" Angel said after they dropped Terrence off and were now on the way to her new middle school. "I'm nervous; everyone is already going to know each other and no one's going to like me… and what if they don't think I'm pretty." This made Brittany laugh, "Mom! It's not funny!"

"Are you sure you're _Santana Lopez's_ daughter? Your mami literally thought she would get kicked out of school because her beauty was too distracting." Brittany smiled and Angel laughed too, "Sweetie, you're beautiful. And you're seriously amazing; the other kids are going to love you." Angel didn't look so sure, "You want to hear about your mom and me's first day of highschool?" Angel gave a weak smile and nodded her head,

"Ok, well… to start off your mami broke my heart first thing that morning."

_It was the first day of 9__th__ grade and Brittany couldn't shake her nerves, all the kids at McKinley were bigger than her, the girls were prettier and taller, and everything looked different than it did at her middle school. Her fears and doubts melted away when she saw Santana down the further end of the hallway, Brittany bolted towards her girlfriend; sure she had just seen her yesterday but… this was crucial. "Santana!" Brittany attacked as soon as she was close enough. Santana laughed and embraced her best friend, "I missed you," Brittany said. Santana grabbed her things and smiled, she had missed Brittany too but they were getting older and it was time that they started acting like most girls._

_"We just saw each other," She pointed out._

_"I know… but I'm allowed to miss my girlfriend, right?" Santana looked around quickly, she checked behind her and behind Brittany, to the side of her and down the hallway. It was crowded but no one had heard the blonde._

_"We're in high school now, Britt. That girlfriend thing… it was fun last year and over the summer…" Santana smiled thinking about the small kisses they often exchanged when they were alone, and how they would playfully hold hands when they went out together. "But we have to have boyfriends now… Puck and me are going to the movie on Friday…" Brittany seriously felt her heart break, how could Santana not want to be with her anymore? Sure, they're relationship had never changed once they got together but she liked being able to call Santana hers. She decided to hide her pain and forced a smile,_

_"Yeah, ok. You're right."_

_"Yeah, if people knew we were girlfriends they'd think we were weird and gay. And we're not." Santana said, "But we're still bestie's right?" Brittany beamed and nodded her head,_

_"We're like each other's other half's. We're like peanut butter and crackers. Buzz and Woody, cookies and milk-"_

_"Ying and yang!" Santana giggled, she knew that Brittany brought out the better in her. "And this year is going to be amazing, we're going to become Cheerio's and rule this school. We're going to have everyone wrapped around out fingers." Brittany clapped her hands and nodded her head. Next the two checked their schedules; they had lunch together but only one class out of their other 7. Brittany pouted,_

_"Who's going to help me with me Math, Science and social studies?"Santana gave Brittany a weak smile, she wasn't good in most subjects._

_"I can still help you, and we have English together." The bell rung and Santana gave Brittany another hug. _

_"Text me, okay? And if anyone says or does anything-"_

_"Tell you, I know." Santana waved as she ran up the steps to her next class._

"Mami broke up with you? For Uncle Puck?" Angel was still having some trouble wrapping her head around her mami and her uncle dating. Brittany nodded her head,

"She didn't want people to talk about us…" Angel shook her head in disbelief.

"So how'd you get through the day?"

_Upon entering her third period class Brittany seriously hated high school. They guys here were bigger pigs than Mark was. She was tired of the older boys asking her if she was a freshman in those perverted voices of theirs, and she was sick of the taller kids bumping into her. She just wanted Santana. Brittany took the last seat in the back and pulled out her text,_

**_From Santana: _**_I'm kind of loving high school, I've gotten like six boys numbers. _

_Brittany rolled her eyes, why did Santana even want the boy's numbers? She was dating Puck and Santana was never worried about boys before then, so why now?_

_Santana hated to have to tell Brittany about her real feelings; how the older they got the stronger she felt for her. It wasn't normal and it wasn't something she wanted to be! Boys, she was supposed to be into boys! She was supposed to want to kiss boys, and got out with boys, and want to be with a boy. Not her best friend with the silky blonde hair and the smile that made Santana melt with joy. It wasn't supposed to be like that._

**_From Brittany:_**_ A few guys have hit on me… but I didn't like them._

**_To Brittany:_**_ It's ok to be picky Britt, just not too picky. Lol. There are some really cute guys here._

_Brittany just laughed; she missed Santana. They hadn't been separated since they first met in third grade. Just then another blonde walked over and sat down beside her, "Hi, I'm Quinn." She stuck her hand out. "I'm going to be the head cheerleader by the end of my sophomore year." Brittany raised an eyebrow, Santana wanted to be head cheerleader. She pushed it from her mind and shook the girls hand._

_"Hi I'm Brittany. Me and my best friend are going to try out for the Cheerio's too."_

_"Oh goodie! I hope you guys are good-"_

_"We definitely are." All summer the two had been working on their cheers and stunts and dancing. They both agreed that if they didn't make the team together, they were too good for the cheerio's._

"You met Aunt Quinn?"

"Yup, sure did." Angel smiled, maybe she would meet a best friend. They had just moved to NYC from LA and all of her friends were across the country. "I promise; it won't be that bad." Angel pouted seeing her new school up ahead. "I know its cliché, but just be yourself."

"Can you finish the story real quick?"

_The rest of the day went by and Lunch was up next, Brittany and Quinn scanned the lunch room for Santana, and when Brittany spotted the Latina at one of the middle tables surrounded by a group of guys she smiled and walked over to them. "San! This is Quinn." Brittany knew Santana wasn't fond of new people, but she was clearly making new friends. Santana averted her attention to Brittany, she had seriously wanted to hug the blonde all day. _

_"Britt-Britt!" She got up from the guys and took Brittany's hand and led her to sit next to her while Quinn sat across from them. "Hi Quinn." Santana said with a little more attitude than she meant too, she wasn't used to Brittany having other friends. _

_"Hi… Santana." Quinn returned the attitude, "Britt says you guys are trying out for Cheerio's. I can't wait to lead us to Victory."_

_"Lead? Who says you're going to be Captain?"_

_"The fact that I'm the best."_

_"In your dreams." The guys all started to howl at the obvious cat fight about to start,_

_"Quinn! Santana! We're not even on the team yet, let's not argue."_

_"What makes you think you're better than me, blondie? Seriously, I could cheer circles around you,"_

_"San…" Brittany whined,_

_"I bet you can't even spell Cheer."_

_"I can spell ass whooping!"Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, knowing her touch usually relaxed the Latina. And it did. Santana felt her currently boiling blood lower and she was calming down. Then she remembered where they were and what she had said earlier. She moved her hand slowly, not wanting to hurt Brittany's feelings. "Whatever." She muttered._

They pulled up in the parking lot and Brittany smiled, "We're here." Angel sighed,

"You made friends?"

"I made plenty of friends." Angel nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"I can do this,"

"Totally." Brittany gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and smiled, "Your mami will be here to get you and Terry at 3:00."

"Ok." Angel fixed her hair a bit and got out of the car, "By mom,"

/

"Alright Princess's, we're here-" Alison bounced up and down and ran into the classroom before Santana could finish her sentence. The brunette laughed and looked down at Madison who was still standing close to her. She chuckled and picked Alison up and carried her inside. Once inside she put her down, "Go on Mija, look, Allie found some girls to play with." Madison shook her head quickly. "Maddy…"

"Can you stay?" Santana checked the time on her phone, "Mija, I have to go. I've got a photoshoot and I need to go set everything up."

"No mami! Don't leave me!" Madison cried and attached herself to Santana.

"Mija, mija…" Santana pulled Madison from her leg and helped the young girl to take off her coat and bookbag off. Alison skipped over to her sister.

"Stop being a baby, Maddy. C'mon!" She whined, as much as Alison loved her independence, Madison was her best friend.

"Allie, are you going to take care of your sister?" Alison smiled brightly and grabbed her sisters hand,

"Yes!"

"You hear that? Alison's going to make sure you have an awesome day." Madison whipped the tears that were starting to stream away.

"O-okay…" Santana gave both girls a kiss on the cheek as their teacher came over and took them to a table. She waved goodbye and headed off to work.

**I'm thinking this would be a story about Santana and Brittany's future life together, their kids and their jobs, just a little fun fluff story with some drama mixed in definitely. And the first few chapters or so would have many of flashbacks, short and long, told to their kids or told to each other. **

**Review and let me know if I should keep going, if you thought it was cute or if you liked it. **

**Did you hate it… do you want to read more? What do you want to read? : )**

**Follows and favorites are very nice to receive as well! KK, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows on this fanfictions. : ) They meant a lot to me!**

**Madison and Alison are in 3 preschool**

**Terrence 10 in 6****th**** grade, he skipped 3****rd**** grade**

**Angel is 12 in 8****th**** grade**

**Santana and Brittany are 33**

**/**

**Hey Britt**

**Hi San, I miss you.**

**I miss you too** Brittany's giggle on the other end made Santana smile as she set the lights up in the studio she was shooting at **Aren't you supposed to be teaching a dance for Sevyn Streeter's new video?** Santana smiled**, You know I love that song right?**

**Of course I do; you sing it to me every night.**

_**I love when we pull up to the beach, sand down to my feet, sun down, nobody round, that's one hell of a scene. You're rocking my body, ro-rock th-**_

**Baby! Stop, you're making me blush.**

**And I bet you look beautiful **Brittany shook her head and bit her bottom lip. God did she love this woman.

**Yeah, but they're on a ten minute break**

**Don't tire them out, baby.** Brittany took a swig of water as Santana laughed.

**I'll try. What are you doing?**

**Getting everything set up for Janelle-**

**Janelle? That new model?**

**Yup** Santana answered dully

**She's like 21… I heard she's gay**. Santana coughed at the sudden change of conversation

**Britt-**

**Santana-**

**Please don't tell me you think what I think you're thinking.** It got silent on the **phone Brittany Lopez-Pierce; I am not going to cheat on you with Janelle!**

**Ok… it's just… what kind of shoot is it?** Santana gulped

**Um… it's racy- **

**Racy?!**

**She's going to be… covered up but not with much** Santana bit her bottom lip

**Fine…** Brittany **whispered Is anyone else there?** Damnit!

**No… her manager asked for a personal shoot; meaning just me and her**

**Just great Santana!**

**I'm not going to do anything! And besides, she's probably straight. Rumors are never true! Brittany… I wouldn't do that to you. You're the **_**only**_** woman I want.**

**Ok… I have to go.**

**Bye baby, I love you.**

**I love you too**

I hung up the phone and took in a deep breath before releasing it. I'd never do anything like that to Brittany, and Brittany _knew_ that. What was up with the sudden insecurity? Sure, Brittany wasn't a model but she could totally be one if she wanted to, besides she was better than a model; she was a dancer. Everything about her was toned and her body was sculpted just too my liking. Not too skinny, but definitely not too big.

Brittany was perfect.

"Hello…" I heard a soft voice behind her; I turned around and almost lost my damn breath. The beauty before me was too much. I didn't read many fashion magazines, so she'd never seen Janelle before. "I'm Janelle… are you Santana? My photographer?" I couldn't breathe; what the hell was happening to me?

"Yeah… yeah I am. Hi." I said quickly, trying to get some air in my lungs. Janelle was beautiful; NOT MORE THAN BRITTANY, but god was she pretty. She had silky smooth looking caramel skin; but I loved Brittany baby soft pale skin, and her hair was flowing down perfectly in deep, almost black curls; but I loved Brittany velvet like blonde hair. She had deep, chocolate brown eyes and she was about my height; But I loved Brittany's cat like, sharp blue eyes, and her towering over me was always a plue. Janelle smiled and reached out to shake my hand and like an idiot I just stared at it. "Hi." I said again.

"Hi," She giggled, she pulled her coat off and dropped it to the floor. My eyes bugged out; like seriously bugged out. I didn't know what my magazine had sent her to wear but it might of well have been string. The only covered things on her were her nipples and her… god I couldn't bring myself to look down there.

"…Where do you want me?" That single sentence snapped me out of my thoughts. What the hell did she just ask me?!

"I'm sorry… what?" I asked figuring I had to of heard that wrong.

"For the shoot, where do you want me?" She repeated again with a smirk.

"Mhm, right. Um… right there on the background paper." She nodded and walked passed me.

Santana! Pull yourself to fucking gether! You have the perfect wife. Like the _perfect_ wife. Stop it!

Fuck, why is she walking like that?

Look at that ass…

No! Stop! Think of Brittany's ass!

I started the music and let Janelle get in the mood…

To pose of course!

But by the looks she was giving me she was definitely in a sexy mood. "So…" I started; it was always nice to talk to your subjects while you photographed them. "You like being a model?" Janelle smiled, striking another pose.

"Yeah, it's fun. I get to model all these different clothes… I have an interview with Victoria's secret tomorrow." I can definitely see that.

"You'd be the perfect model for them," I said. I didn't mean it in a sexual way or anything but it was true. Se blushed a bit and started to dance around to the music, swaying her hips as I snapped shots.

"The only down side is when I have to model with guys for certain things like a sexy perfume or something like that."

"You don't like modeling with men?" I asked her curiously, she shook her head.

"They get way too personal with their hands." She stopped and bit down on her plush, red stained bottom lip.

Snap.

Damn,

"That was a good one," I tell her.

"But when I model with other girls… I wouldn't mind it as much." She said softly, her gaze shot up at me as her head stayed down slightly. My throat grew dry; Brittany was right.

"I bet you don't get to do a lot of shoots like that with other girls though?" She shook her head no again.

"But I still like posing with them more; they're sexier." I chuckled at her bluntness but I had to agree; men were handsome, yes, but nothing could compare to being with a woman. Especially the right woman. Santana was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Janelle had moved closer was now directly in front of her camera. "Um…" Santana said feeling uncomfortable at how close they were.

"You know, I asked for you specifically." She said in a seductive voice, "And I begged y manager to make this a private shoot…" Santana gulped.

"Why?"

"I looked you up when I found out I was doing a shoot for New York forever, I wanted to see what kind of photographers they had and when I saw your picture I almost lost it. But seeing you in person, your picture didn't do you much justice." Santana gulped again. "And I saw that you're a lady lover like me, so-"I cut her off right there; this was getting to be too much and this needed to stop.

"Then you'd know that I'm married, and have been for 12 years; with four kids."

"Uh huh." She stepped close to me but I pushed her away.

"This shoot is officially over." I told her. "I got enough for your spread."

"Santana," She said is a low, seductive, teasing voice, moving closer to me once more.

"Listen, I'm not scared to beat a bitch's ass. I said no; I'm not interested." Janelle's gaze dropped along with her shoulders. She shuffled to her coat and quickly put it.

"Ok… bye Santana."

I ran my fingers through my hair and sucked in a deep breath,

"Who's my next client?" I asked scanning my schedule?

/

"Hey!" Terrence turned from his locker and was faced with an abnormally large kid. He raised an eyebrow before turning his attention back to his locker and throwing his book bag inside. "You're the new kid, right? And you're mom is that famous chorographer lady, right?" He shrugged his shoulders, not caring much for this conversation.

"Yup, Brittany Lopez-Pierce." He closes his locked and tried to walk past the slightly taller boys to get to his next class.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." The boy said snickering with his lackeys behind him. "She's married right? To another women?"

"Yeah, my mami's name is Santana. Can I go now?"

"My parents said that dykes and fags are the devil."

"I don't give a monkey's wet ass what your parents say," He heard Santana say that to Aunt Quinn last week. "And the correct term is homosexuals. Just like your parents are heterosexuals. Now move. I have to find my English class."

"You're parents are disgusting."

"You're disgusting. And too flippin' big; what grade are you in? College?" Terrence asked, laughing at his own joke. The other boy folded his arms; he didn't look as nice as he did earlier. "You must have failed 6th grade 11 times…" The kid growled and shoved him hard into the lockers.

"I bet you're a fag,"

"Takes one to know one!" Terrence smirked; he was sure he was about to get beat up but he wasn't going down silent. The bigger boy got even angrier and picked Terrence up, that's when a teacher came running down the hall to stop the fight, but not before the kid punched Terrence dead in the eye.

/

"What the hell did I have to drive all the way down here for?" Santana asked storming into the office of Terrence's school. "I have work you know," She looked at Terrence and saw he had a black eyes,

"What the…" She walked over to him to look at it,

"I got into a fight." Santana rolled her eyes still examining her son's eye,

"What have I told you about being a pansy?" She asked bluntly.

"Mrs…" The Principal got her attention.

"Lopez-Pierce."

"Ah, right." The Principal said, "Terrence here was involved in a fight with another student. This is MikeEpitson ," Santana raised an eyebrow at her son, then at the large boy sitting next to him.

"Are you sure he's supposed to even be walking these halls?" She turned her attention to Mike, "You look like you should have been gone through a mid-life crisis." Mike crossed his arms and turned away from him.

"You're real quiet now! Tell my mom what you said! Tell Mr. Smith what you said!" Mike drew his lips tightly together.

"Mike?" Mr. Smith asked softly, but Mike just mumbled.

"Speak up," Santana said sternly, motioning her finger up towards the ceiling for emphasis.

"She's disgusting! Fags and dykes are disgusting and my dad said people like you don't deserve to be happy… or live for that matter." Santana was taken back, but the feeling of shock was quickly taken over by anger.

"Mike… we don't tolerate bullying or name calling-"

"Bullying? Name calling?" Santana could control her voice, "He gave my kid a black eye because his parents are gay." She got closer to Mike and met her stare.

"I'm not scared of you, Benjamin Buttons. I'm not. If you so much as lay a hand on my child again-" The door opened and another woman that looked like Mike; tall and older appearing, dark red hair and wrinkles walked through the door.

"Get away from my son!"

"Gladly, I can kick your ass instead." Terrence sunk down into his seat,

"I told you to call my _mommy_!" He whispered loudly to Mr. Smith who wasn't sure what to do and looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I thought they were the same!"

"Well their obviously not! She's my _mami_!"

"Mrs. Lopez-"

"Pierce! God, are all of you this ignorant? If it was a man's last name this wouldn't be so hard to for any of you to comprehend."

"Oh, you're one of those." Mrs. Epitson said crossing her arms. Santana turned to her quickly, appearing in her face instantly and slapping her very hard across the face, drawing blood from the woman's cheek. Mrs. Epitson fell to the ground holding her face. The action earned a gasp from the whole rooms,

"Fuck, now I have homophobe on me."

"Why'd you do that!" Mike asked loudly and standing up,

"Because she's _one of those_." Santana shot back with a growl,

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce!" Mr. Smith got between the two immediately, "Listen… regardless of your feelings… I can't allow this kind of behavior in my school. It's obviously a distraction."

"A distraction?" Santana yelled, "Please like you are the reason American is so damn stupid-" Mrs. Epitson was just now climbing from the floor.

"I should sue!"

"Try it. I think I have a much bigger case."

"Ladies..."

"I'm done, officially. What's their punishment?"

"From the looks of it, I'm thinking Terrence will get suspended, while Mike will get suspended with a warning. Meaning if I hear of anything like this again, I'll have to kick you out." Santana didn't bother to hear the rest, she grabbed Terrence's hand and pulled him out of the office.

/

"This is bullshit!" Santana screamed, Brittany gently took the Latina's hand and pulled her down to the bed with her.

"Mike was suspended…"

"It's not good enough! You should have see the two of them, sitting there like they were mightier than god or some shirt." Brittany laughed, trying to lighten the mood,

"You're lucky his mom didn't sue."

"The bitch deserved it!" Santana seemed angrier,

"Baby…its-"

"Don't say it's okay Britt, cuz it's not!" Santana was fuming with anger, how dare her son be the one to get suspended, "It's 2024, gay rights and marriage are legal in every fucking state. I can't believe people are still so ignorant." The Latina jumps up from the bed and begins to pace around the room. She finally stops at the dresser mirror and turns to look at herself. She knows Brittany is right; she needs to calm down but it's really hard when her son has a black eye because he was defending his parents. She's looking down at her hands, their shaking and she can feel her blood boiling.

Brittany stands up and walks over to her wife; she knows Santana and she knows exactly how she feels right now. But her being angry won't help anything or anyone. She presses herself into the back of Santana and wraps her arms around the woman's waist.

"Calm down," She whispers, she takes Santana's shaking hands in hers and starts to massage them gently. "I know you're upset, I am too, but you can't change what happened,"

"But-"

"Do you know how long it took for people to accept blacks? Even after slavery was abolished…" Brittany said softly, Santana let a small tear trickle down her face.

"Yeah… I know Britt, things didn't change right away… but-"

"Things changed but _people_ will always be ignorant and judgmental; they want to be better than everyone else so they put a certain group of people in a box and they tell everyone else it's wrong. But things are getting better-"

"It still shouldn't have happened!" Santana turns around quickly, breaking from Brittany's grasp. "They look for trouble; they look for shit to start!" More tears run down her cheeks as Brittany moves closer to her shaking wife. She knows exactly what Santana is thinking about…

"San-"

"It's like our first date all over again…"

"_I really like your lips," Santana smiles. She adjusts her position in the back seat of Brittany's car so that she is laying with her legs placed over Brittany's body with the blonde laying down. _

"_And I really like that you really like my lips."Brittany whispers into her girlfriend's lips._

"_Mhm," Santana moans when Brittany kisses her again, "Why'd it take me so long to give into you?" Santana pokes her lips out and kissed Brittany once more. "Kissing Puck, and Sam, and Finn has been such a joke." She mumbles, Brittany giggles and moves her hands from the back of Santana's neck, down to her back and around her waist as she begins to lift the bottom of the Latina's shirt up. "I really like your hands too…" Santana smiles once more, "They're soft."_

"_Uh-huh," Brittany kisses Santana's lips, and then kisses the line of her jaw, down to her neck and back up to her ear."I really like your body," She husk, making Santana blush. Brittany's hands are sliding up Santana's stomach, making their way to her breast. They'd been together before, but never so slowly, so intensely. _

"_Britt…" Santana says breathlessly as she buries her head into the crook of Brittany's neck. A shine of light gets both girls attention and they snap their heads up to find two police officers. Brittany quickly removes her hands and the two jumps up as one of the officers knock on the window. "What the fuck? We're parked in a damn parking lot…"_

"_I don't know." _

"_Excuse me? Ma'am's? Please step out f the car." He says loudly, Santana arches an eyebrow. She considers jumping into the driver's seat and taking off but this is Brittany's car and she doesn't want them to run the license plates. She takes Brittany's hands and opens the door. "Please let go of her hand, miss." Hesitantly, Santana's drops Brittany's hand, but the blonde self consciously moves closer to the Latina anyway; she's scared. The police officers don't look too happy. _

"_What the hell is this about?" Santana blurts out,_

"_You'd think wise to not curse at an officer." He growls, Santana can't help but roll her eyes._

"_We were parked in a parking lot and it's like 8 pm…" Santana says still wondering why her sexy times were interrupted._

"_Did you two really think what you were doing was appropriate?"_

"_It was perfectly appropriate before you shined the damn light in our face-"Santana spat, she was getting frustrated._

"_San…" Brittany said begging Santana to shut up. The officer smirked and shoved Santana up against the car, pinning her arms behind her back, "Santana!" Brittany screamed as his partner held her back._

"_You have a very smart mouth," He whispered in her ear._

"_Get the fuck off of me!" Santana struggled, but the dress she had on wasn't helping much. "T-this is assult!" She screamed, trying anything to get the larger, older man off of her. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but Santana's refused to let them drop. _

"_I think you two need to be taught a lesson," Brittany was trying to get away from the other officer as well; she needed to get to her best friend. _

"_Let her go!" She cried through clouded eyes. "Please…" Brittany pulled and tugged but she was trapped. She watched as the man took his hand and began to run it up Santana's thighs, and she began to cry harder when she saw the look of fear on Santana's face._

"_G-get off of me!" Santana was crying now; he was forcing himself on her. _

"_You're much too pretty to be a dyke." He growled in Santana's ear, his hand's were rough and quick, they were forceful. His touch was making Santana's skin crawl; even when she was with Puck and Finn they weren't like this. Brittany couldn't stand watching him to this to Santana._

_Her Santana. She was hers. _

_By some will of god, she lifted her foot and with all the strength she had (Thanks to Sue's suicidal cheerio practices) stomped on the officers very hard, when he yelped out she pulled herself free and kicked him hard in the back of his ankles. She pulled her phone out and began to record what the officer was doing to Santana, "What the hell are you doing?" He hollered. _

"_I have you on video molesting a minor!" She shouted, her hands were shaking and she just hoped this would work. The officer removed hims hands quickly from Santana's dress and "If you don't leave right now, I'm going to go and turn this into the station. I'll get my school, my family, my friends: everyone I know and we'll get you put in jail…" Brittany said. Santana ran over to the blonde, she felt so weak and vulnerable… she couldn't get the feeling of hands out of her mind, she could feel his penis while he grinded against her in an attempt to get himself hard. The cop didn't have much to say, his balled up his fist and left to go and get into his car with his partner._

"_Brittany…" Santana cried, Brittany couldn't pull her into a hug fast enough,_

"_I'm sorry,"_

"_No, you saved me…" Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and stood on her tip toes._

"_I'd never let anyone hurt you, San. Ever." Santana nodded her head as she continued to cry._

Santana's eyes were red now and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I hope that bastard got fired!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Baby," Brittany took Santana's hand and pulled her into a tight, protective hug. "You're okay," She said as Santana nodded,

"Yeah, I am…" There was a knock at the door and Terrence walked in.

"Am I grounded?" Santana whipped her tears away quickly, "What's wrong, mami?" He asked. Santana smiled brightly and her and Brittany walked over to their son.

"Nothing's wrong," Santana answered, "I love you," She said hugging him, Terrence smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you too."

"And though we're not proud you fought-"

"You had a pretty good reason; and we only give consequences in this house if you start the fight-"

"Or fight unnecessarily. Which you did not."

"And honestly, you barely fought. So no, you're not grounded. But you will have to do the homework we're going to pick up for you while you're home for a week." Terrence nodded his head in agreement,

"His mom is going to feel all types of that hit in the morning." He smiled as she walked out of the room.

/

It was later on in the night and the family had just finished cooking dinner and listening to the kids tells them about their first day of school.

"Did any boys try to talk to you?" Brittany asked, causing their oldest daughter to blush.

"No!" She said quickly as her younger siblings made faces at her.

"Good, I's hate to have to slap two people in one day." Santana said stabbing her broccoli with a fork and shoving it in her mouth.

"San, she's growing up. And I'm not saying you can date-"

"Because you damn sure cant."

"Well wait… Santana you and Puck went out when we were in 8th grade." Santana nodded her head,

"Yes, and I remember everything he tried to do that night." She pointed her fork at Angel who was turning a bright shade of red now. "No." She said again.

"But, that doesn't mean they can't call you or something. They could come over for dinner."

"Do you want her to end up on 14 and pregnant? Pre-teen moms? Geez Britt-"

"Stop! Okay? No one tried to talk to me, I made a few female friends and we're going to the mall-"

"To scope out boys?" Brittany teased.

"No! Mommy, stop, please!" She buried her face in her hands as her skin was a completely different shade now.

"Okay, okay…" Brittany smiled as the younger kids giggled.

"Well, this one kid did tell me I was cute."

"He's going to get cut." Santana threw her fork down and tried to get up from the table but Brittany made her sit back down.

"So he has good taste?" She asked, winking at her daughter.

"No… I don't know… that's all he said."

"Did he ask for your number?" Santana wondered.

"Yeah…"

"Did you give it to him…?"

"Well… yeah but he hasn't texted me yet."

"This is so gross!" Terrence said,

"No, you're eye is gross." Angel shot back. She shrugged her shoulders, "All the guys at my school thinks it's hot, you two." She said taking a sip of her water.

"Of course they do." Santana smirked, "I think we are too."

"This boy Kyle asked for my number!" Alison chimed in,

"Well actually," Madison added, "He asked for our number." Santana and Brittany both chuckled,

"You two don't have a cell phone, and literally; no has house phones anymore." It was true, house phone were a thing of 2014.

"Well-"

"We told him-"

"That we didn't-"

"And he just said ok-"

"So he called us-"

"On the housekeeping phone." Angel laughed as her sisters continued to talk about the mystery boy and how he split his cookie at lunch and gave a half to each of them.

/

"San… Janelle texted you." Brittany said when Santana got out of the shower. Santana's eyes widened and she frowned,

"What'd it say,"

"That she had fun at the shoot and that she might hire you again…"

"Oh… ok."

"Santana…"

"Yes?" The Latina took her shower cap off and placed it on the bathroom counter, she turned to see Brittany looking at her with sad eyes, "Britt…" She walked over to her wife quickly and took her hands in hers. "Nothing happened… I took her picture and she left. Baby, that's it."

"So why is she texting you? How'd she get your number?"

"I don't know, maybe the company gave it out because our session was private and she might have needed to get in contact with me." Brittany removed her hands and folded her arms.

"There's no need for her to text you now."

"Ok, I'll tell her that." Brittany pushed passed Santana and into the bathroom and closed the door.

**To Janelle**: Don't text me again, I'm married. Let it go.

Santana threw her phone down and started to get dressed.

**Hmmm, what's up with Janelle? **

**Review and let me know what you would like to see more of in the future chapters… also sorry for any mistakes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story has just gone to rated M!**

**AN: Since I, for the life of me, could not think of an actual story line for this story but I like their kids so much and Santana and Brittany being married… so I've decided to keep the story going. The story has no specific set; I'm going to go forward in time, and backwards in time, making up different storylines for the characters. Ex: The wedding, Angel's first date, Brittany and Santana's first major fight…. But I'll let you know when and where the story is.**

**This story is set a few years back, when Santana and Brittany first got married and were in college with Angel as their daughter and Terrence was baby. They're 20 years old, this is mostly a fluff chapter, and a flashback within a flashback. **

**/**

The morning LA sun pecked throw the balcony window of their bedroom, the pink light lit up the room in a red haze letting Santana know that the sun was just about to rise. She groaned and stretched a bit as her eyes fluttered open with a she smiled. It was rare that she got to see the sunrise because she was always leaving out of the house so early that she never got the chance to appreciate it. Brittany, on the other hand was fast asleep on her back, the sheets pulled up just enough to cover her naked body, yet her toned, milky thigh stretched across the bed and hung over the edge exposed while her arms rested above her head as her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Santana looked over and smiled, how the hell did she get so lucky? She cocked an eyebrow and changed her position, crawling under the sheets and settling herself between her wife's legs, careful not to wake her just yet. There wasn't much light for her to work with, but Santana knew Brittany's body like the back of her hand: she didn't need to see. She poked her head above she sheets and she spread Brittany's legs, watching the blonde stir but still not wake up and she giggled lightly when Brittany groaned; she was so cute.

Santana licked her lips and dove in, taking a few test licks before she pulled away and looked up at Brittany who was still fast asleep. Santana began to spell her own name out with her tongue, carving out each letter slowly; she hummed at the taste of her wife. Santana took Brittany's legs and bent them at the knees, pushing them down and onto the bed. "Mhmm…" Brittany moaned, she stirred some more and moaned in a whisper. Santana scooted up closer, now attaching her lips to Brittany's sex and really getting down to the details. She starts by licking Brittany's clit forcefully, wrapping her lips around the bud and sucking on it. _Hard_. Brittany's eyes opened slowly and she moaned again, looking around and then down at the streets. "Santana…" She said breathlessly, it'd be stupid to ask what her wife was doing; it was pretty damn obvious. "_Oh-_"She removed the sheets to see raven hair between her legs and tickling her thighs and she smiled brightly, biting her bottom lip with a smile. "San-tan-a." She said a slower tone; the Latina looked up with lustful eyes, plunging her tongue into Brittany making the other woman stiffen and cry out, "Shi-_ahh_!" Her voice broke as her hands found their way into dark locks and gripped tightly.

Santana used her fingers to stroke Brittany's clit, rolling it around and teasing the bud, "Ahh-muhh…" Santana stuck her tongue deeper, stroking it in and out of Brittany, the blonde began to shake and tremble, her legs starting to close as the pleasure built inside of her. Santana reached her other hand up, massaging Brittany's breast and twisting her hardened nipple. She could feel Brittany's stomach muscles tightening, her tummy sinking down to the bed as her breathing hitched. As she pumped her tongue in and out of Brittany, stroking deeply, she felt Brittany's walls tightening, and her clit throbbing beneath her fingers. "Santana!" Brittany screamed, her head fell back and she squeezed her eyes shut and her mouth fell open. "Oh god… oh god… mhmmm… je-_sus_…" She cried, her legs snapped shut, locking Santana's head as the blonde tried to push her away, but Santana wouldn't budge, she put more pressure on Brittany's clit and her tongue strokes becoming relentless. "Please…" Brittany whimpered, her voice cracking and barely reaching above a whisper. "I-I'm cuming…" She cried as her body arched off the bed and Santana was quick to catch Brittany with her free hand, leaping to her knees and keeping her mouth attached to the blonde center. "San—San-Santana!" Brittany began to beg as she came hard in Santana's mouth. Santana hummed and smiled, licking Brittany's sex as the trembling blonde tried to calm down. Once Santana placed her back on the bed, Brittany was still flinching, her stomach muscles relaxing as her breathing evened out.

"Good morning." Santana said crawling up to kiss her wife sweetly on the mouth and Brittany smiled into the kiss, loving how she tasted on Santana.

"Good morning." Brittany breathed, her eyes closed as she was still in a bit of a daze. Santana smiled and straddled Brittany's lap, kissing her eyelids, venturing off to her cheeks, then her chin, she kissed up, placing a long, lingering peck on Brittany's lips, then her nose and, then back down to her lips. Brittany opened her eyes slowly to look into Santana's as she giggled, "Hi," She smiled, placing her hands on Santana's shoulders and wrapping them around her neck

"Hello." Santana said leaning down and kissing Brittany again, this time for much longer. She moved her lips against Brittany's taking in the sweet scent of her, the silkiness of her hair and the softness of her lips. Brittany smiled, it may have been weird but whenever she kissed Santana she got dizzy with emotion. They could both feel time stop with their kiss, and Santana smiled back at Brittany before she stopped kissing her only for a second to mumble, "Mines," Brittany nodded her head,

And she was: she'd been Santana since that first day they met on the playground.

"All yours," She assured Santana. In an instant they were back at it, devouring each other's lips slowly. Brittany slipped her tongue out and slid it across Santana's bottom lip, pushing her full lips open, entering with ease. Brittany could swear she could feel Santana's heart beating fast, and she wondered how the hell she kept this pace so slow right now; but she didn't care. She loved kissing Santana like they didn't have a care in the world. She pulled away, breathing hard and closing her eyes as Santana rested her forehead on Brittany's and she could feel brown eyes staring at her.

"You're so beautiful," Brittany giggled, Santana told her that at least 20 times a day, not including all the times she said if over text message too, but the blonde never got tired of the compliment.

"And you're gorgeous," She complimented back, making Santana blush. Brittany reached up and raked her fingers through Santana's hair, pushing it back and out of the way. She admired her wife, who was sitting on top of her in a just an old, cut off 80's rock band t-shirt that curled up a little at the bottom and a pair of cheeky red panties. Santana hummed, crawling off of Brittany and handing her and shirt and pair of sweats.

"Let's go watch the sunset." She told her as Brittany threw on the clothing. Their house wasn't right by the beach or anything, but they still had a pretty damn perfect view of the horizon line. Brittany hoped out of bed and ran outside to their balcony. She placed her hands on the railings and let the warm, morning breeze hit her face and blow her hair slightly. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as Santana came from behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She loved Santana's touch so much that it never got old. She leaned back a little, sinking into her wife's body.

"Where's Angel?" Brittany asked, it was 6 am on summer morning and usually a three year old Angel was up and ready for the world. She'd often burst into her parents room and shout things like, "Wake up!", "Me bored!" "Let's sing and dance, mommy!" or "Hungry!" And she always pouted to get her way. That's how she and Brittany were very much alike, even when Santana wanted to tell them no, something inside of her wouldn't let the words form.

"Angel went to the pride parade with Kurt and Blain, and I figured you wouldn't mind that so-"

"Of course not." Brittany smiled turning her head and kissing Santana on the cheek before returning her gaze to the city streets beneath their balcony.

"And Terrence?" Santana chuckled,

"Berry said that she never gets to see her nephew so she came by earlier this morning and took him while he was still sleep."

"We have the house to ourselves?" Brittany asked with a smirk as she turned around in her wife's arms. "All day?"

"And night if you want, Finn offered to keep him for the night." Brittany nodded her head and leaned forward, peppering kissed on the Latina's lips until her grin was nice and wide.

"I forgot what it's like to be alone," She whispered to Santana whose hair was being blown in every direction possible. Brittany took the hair tie from her wrist, reached back and put Santana's hair in a bun for her.

"Thank you," Santana said pushing Brittany up against the balcony wall and pressing their bodies closer together. Brittany didn't respond, she simply tilted her head and began to open mouth kiss on Santana's neck. Santana leaned forward just a bit, placing her hands on Brittany's shoulders as she giggled, "You're slick…" She whispered as her eyes shut for a moment, one of Brittany's hands rested on Santana's bare hips now, while the other one held the other side of her neck, caressing it slowly and send tingles throughout Santana's body. Brittany found the spot of Santana's neck that made her shiver instantly and she began to suck on it, darting her tongue out and licking the area as well. "Ahh…" Santana squeaked, she smiled weakly, feeling her body quickly turning to mush. Brittany ventured upward to Santana's jawline, tracing the defined line with her tongue before she went back to the spot on her neck. She moved down, kissing Santana's collarbone as the other woman giggled a bit. "Britt…" She sighed, but Brittany ignored her plea. Instead once she got back up the wet spot of Santana's neck she blew at it softly, making Santana shiver and whimper out. Wrapping her arms around Santana's waist, pulling her closer. Brittany sucked and kissed gently, slowly, speeding up and her kisses getting rougher the more Santana moaned. "Oh…. Christ," Santana breathed. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to handle this attention. "Britt, y-you're going to give me a hickey-"And with that Brittany bit down on the already bruised patch of skin, licking over it to sooth it when Santana gasped. "Brittany!" The blonde's hands slide upward and under Santana's shirt. She began to trace the line of Santana's back, slowly and carefully and instantly Santana's legs became Jell-O. "Stop it," Santana moaned, Brittany knew what that did to her and she really didn't want to collapse right now. The blonde giggled and did it once more, knowing Santana didn't have the strength to physically stop her right now. She finally moved her hands down and into the Latina's panties, cuffing her ass, making Santana gasp again, before she pulled them off with ease and let them drop. Brittany licked her way up and began to kiss the back of Santana's ear. "Brittany, we're-"

"No one can see you. We're on the 20th floor and I'm in front of you." Brittany whispered, sending shivers down Santana's spine. Brittany slide one her hands to Santana's front and pressed her thighs apart. "_Baby,_" Brittany smiled as her fingers slipped through Santana's wet folds. The Latina blushed, closed her eyes and sighed. Brittany giggled; she slowly rolled Santana's clit with her middle finger, enjoying the way Santana clung to her as she continued to assault the back of her neck.

"Please don't tease me," Santana begged, she moved her head away, catching Brittany's lips unable to take anymore. But the blonde just smiled and pulled away, she went back to the spot behind Santana's ear, her fingers dipping lower, gathers some of Santana's arousal and using it as lubrication for her clit. "_Oh…_" Santana hissed, she wrapped her arms around Brittany tighter, throwing her head back and letting the blonde take over completely. Once Brittany felt like Santana had had enough she moved her finger down, circling the Latina's entrance before she slid her finger inside of her wife. Santana gasped and closed her eyes, "Baby…"

"Do you like this?" Brittany asked in a sultry voice, she began to pump her fingers in and out of Santana, plunging them deeper every time. Santana just nodded as Brittany's fingers stroked inside of her, rubbing against every ridge and dent within her. The Latina could feel herself tightening around Brittany's fingers as the blonde pumped in side of her.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Santana was running out of breath quickly and she could feel herself dripping down her own thigh, "Do you?" Brittany asked again, her fingering pushing much deeper as she spoke,

"God!" Santana whined, "Y-y-es..."She answered as Brittany slowed down, dragging out her touches, sure the curl her fingers every now and then. "_B—Bri-Br-rittany_!" Santana cried,

"Faster?" Santana just nodded her head and buried her head into the crook of Brittany's neck. she dug her nails deep into Brittany's back, clawing up and making the blonde gasp in pleasure. She could feel herself falling apart, the tension in her body rising as her muscles tightened. Brittany moved her mouth to suck on Santana's bottom lip as she began to pump faster, harder, making Santana cry out. "…. Mhmm…eh..uh…" in a broken, shaky voice.

"Are you going to cum for me, Santana?" Brittany asked against swollen lips. Santana was dazed now, her eyelids heavy. She simply nodded, breathing hard and trying to not suffocate because even though they were outside she felt as if her lungs were getting no air.

"P-please make me…cum…" Santana moaned in a low voice, it was draining just to get that sentence out. Brittany pressed her two fingers upward, tapping on a spongy area within Santana and biting down on the Latina's lips once more.

"Hold onto me," Brittany instructed. Santana nodded and gave way, letting most of her weight fall on Brittany as the blonde's actions became determined instead of teasing. With a brush of her thumb Santana was gone in a haze of ecstasy, she began to scream, wanting herself to just cum already so she could drop to the ground and just lay there.

Damn did the ground look comfortable right now.

Brittany could feel Santana growing weak; her knees were going to give out at any moment. She pumped her fingers as quickly as she could and it didn't take long for Santana's to stiffen and cry, her voice breaking as her body released a gracious amount of liquid and it shot out and onto the balcony ground along with Brittany's hands. Santana gripped onto Brittany harder as she whimpers and Brittany held her since her legs were no longer usable at this point.

Brittany picked up her shaking wife and placed her on one of the chairs they had outside. She kneeled down and began to lick Santana clean, causing the Latina to flinch and her breath to hitch. Once she was done Brittany ran inside to get Santana a pair of shorts and a clean pair of panties. She helped her wife into the clothes and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to make us some breakfast." She smiled sweetly. Santana just swallowed hard and nodded her head, unable to form sentences just yet, "Okay," Brittany kissed her one more time and told Santana that she loved her before she ran to the kitchen.

/

_I've been in love, and lost my sense, spinning through the town. _

Santana smiled, watching her wife glide across the small kitchen floor as she sung acapella to the same Whitney Huston song that she had sung to her their senior year of High School.

_Sooner or later, the fever ends and I wind up feeling down_

Brittany spun around to the ground, popping back up without effort while she swung the spatula around and giggled at herself.

_I need a woman who'll take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last_

She was finishing the last of the pancakes, and when she placed the last one on one of the plates she was met with Santana standing at the doorway smiling at her.

_So when the night falls my lonely heart calls. _

She walked slowly, Santana's eyes never leaving her's as she placed her hands on her hips. "That was like the first song you ever sung with me." Brittany remembered, her voice dying off, "Like that anyway." Santana nodded her head slowly,

"You were upset that even though I was out, I still wasn't comfortable with going to prom with you…" Brittany nodded her head slowly, smiling at the memory,

"But you made up for it later…" Santana rolled her eyes as well,

"_Just do it, Santana!" Finn urged her as they made their way through the cafeteria and over to the other glee kids._

"_Don't you think I want to, Tubs? "She shot back. Brittany had asked her to prom but Santana declined, yes, Brittany was her girlfriend, yes the whole school knew, but she still got stares while walking down the hall. Did she really want that at her senior prom as well._

"_Stop being so scared all the time and just do it."_

"_It's not that easy, okay?"_

"_So who else are you going to go with? Puck-"_

"_God, no!"_

"_So man up." They finally got over to the table and when Santana's eyes met Brittany's she felt like she was going to throw up. The way Brittany ignored her and continued to laugh with Mercedes and Quinn made her want to kill herself. Puck walked up to her and nodded, giving her silent encouragement. "It's now or never." Finn whispered. He breezed pass her and went up to Rachel. Santana rolled her eyes as Rachel jumped up and attached herself to Finn. She took a deep breath and placed her lunch down walking over to where Brittany stood._

"_H-Hey…"Brittany turned to Santana, followed by Mercedes and Quinn._

"_Hi," Brittany greeted in her bubbly, innocent voice. Santana hated how Brittany could be upset on moment and then pretend like it was nothing the next. She bowed her head and began to speak,_

"_I-I was thi-n-nking maybe-"Quinn and Mercedes both laughed,_

"_It's funny," Quinn said as she folded her arms, "Other than Mercedes and Rachel you have the biggest mouth in this school. And you choose now to sound like a damn mouse." Brittany looked over her shoulders and then back at Santana who looked stunned and wide eyed._

"_Yeah Santana, grow a back bone and speak up. We can't hear you." Mercedes chimed in._

"_Santana, you don't have to be-"_

"_No." Santana said, "They're right." Santana could be loud when she wanted and needed to; right now she was asking the only person that ever made her feel something besides hate and all she could do was whisper. Brittany deserved to have someone shout to the skies that she was there's; and that's what she would do. Santana smirked and swallowed hard. She turned on her heels and jumped onto the cafeteria table. "Hey!" She said, but no one looked over or even noticed she was on a table. She looked down at Brittany who was smiling and waiting. She knew that Brittany loved High School musical and the scene where Chad asked Monique was one of her favorite moments. Santana cleared her throat, ready to get everyone's attention. "Hey! Hey! Excuse me! Everybody shut. The Fuck! UP!" She clapped her hands and the cafeteria fell silent. Finn looked over with wide eyes and Rachel was beaming. _

_They were never going to let her live this down._

"_Um…" Santana started feeling her stomach turn and do flips. She had to power through it. Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes were all staring at her the most, Brittany's bright blue eyes seemed bluer and Santana got lost in them for a moment. "Brittany Susan Pierce… will you please be my… Santana Marie Lopez's date to our Senior Prom?" Brittany raised an eyebrow, pretending to think about it. "Please?" Santana asked again looking around, the embarrassment filling her body. Brittany jumped up onto the table as well, taking Santana's hands and looking in her eyes. The Latina could feel her lungs growing numb and air refusing to pass through, "Britt…" She said slowly, feeling herself grown small. She didn't want to beg but if Brittany asked…_

_She was going to reject her._

"_Absolutely positively, a thousand and twenty times YES!" She screamed and Santana let out a deep, almost painful breath of relief._

"_Thank. Jesus." She said as Brittany pulled her into a hug and the entire cafeteria began to cheer. _

"_Yes, Yes, Yes!" Brittany said in Santana's ear giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You don't ever have to be scared around me," She whispered._

"You had me sweating bullets, Britt." Santana started, "I was getting that stinky panic sweat under my boobs, I thought the whole damn student body was going to see my sweat stains." Brittany giggled and rested her head on Santana's forehead as she nudged their noses together.

"But we had a great night,"

"It was fucking magical." Santana corrected, "It was the only dance I'd even been to where I didn't want to kill my date." Brittany laughed,

"You were so upset when Sam asked for a dance,"

"Trouty mouth can still kiss my ass after that."

"Be nice," Brittany giggles. She takes Santana's hand and leads her to the table to eat breakfast.

/

The time was now 12 pm and newlywed couple were lounging in the living room while watching movies, since they didn't have cable. "You know," Santana started, placing her hand on Brittany's cheek and making her look up at her, "One day I'm going to give you the world." Brittany giggled,

"I don't need the world, San."

"But you deserve it." Brittany sighed,

"If you give me the world, then I'll give you the universe."

"Britt…"

"What?" Brittany turned her body so that she and Santana was still close, tangled into each other but looking at one another now. "Why can't I take care of you?"

"Because I'm supposed to do that."

"Santana, first off this isn't back in the day where one person takes on the financial responsibility, and even if it was… we're both girls. We should take care of each other."

"I just want you to be happy…" Santana mumbled. She hated the idea of Brittany having to go to work every day, she wanted the blonde to be able to kick back and have fun and let her worry about all the other stuff.

"I'm happy with you, but I won't be happy if I just use you all the time. Besides, it's too much for one person." Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana's lips. "We're going to make the best lives for each other and our kids, okay?" Santana felt like mush after Brittany's kiss, so she just nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay…" Brittany smiled at Santana before saying,

"Do you remember how nervous you were to dance with me at prom?" Santana nodded her head in embarrassment,

_Santana and Brittany had been at the Dino-themed prom for about an hour now and Santana still hadn't asked Brittany to dance with her. Not only was she too damn nervous to ask her, she was still slightly scared. Instead her and Brittany had done other things together, like talk to their friends and get their food, they had taken pictures together and Brittany had even stolen a few kisses that left Santana blushing and bright red in the face. "San, can you go get me another drink? The pretty iced lemonade with an umbrella in it?" Brittany asked Santana, _

"_Yeah, sure, I'll be right back." Santana got up from the table and walked across the room in her black, wedged lace up ankle boots and stood at the fake bar that Brittany had ordered for the Prom. "Hi, can I get the blueberry iced Lemonade with an umbrella in it please?" She ordered from the man behind the bar. Puck made his way over and stood next to her, _

"_You and Britt look damn good together. "He said. Santana smiled, she was glad that they chose what they did to wear. While Brittany wore a cherry red, strapless gown that stretched down to the floor with sparkles all over it and draped across Brittany's body, and a pair of plain flats since no one could see her feet, and her hair was in curls, sitting on the top of her head in a nice looking bun with a few strands hanging down. Santana had chosen a different route: she wore a short black skirt that flared out at her upper thighs, a silk white cropped bottom down shirt that stopped right below her breast, but the flaps of the shirt at the front continued down cutting off into two triangls down Santana stomach. She wore a red bowtie that Blaine helped her pick out and a black fitting blazer. Her hair was swept to the left, hanging down her shoulder is bouncy curls._

"_Thanks," She finally said looking back at Brittany. _

"_Now, why haven't I seen you two dancing yet?" Santana froze,_

"_Um, well we-"_

"_No. Go ask her to dance, seriously, you didn't ask her there for you two to sit and talk." Santana nodded her head._

"_I want to dance with her-"_

"_So do it." Once Santana got Brittany's drink the two walked over to their table. _

"_Britt… will you dance with me?" Santana asked shyly. Brittany jumped and clapped her hands,_

"_Yes!" She grabbed Santana's and she led out and to the dance floor. _

_**Closer, Closer, Closer, Closer, Closer**_

_**Turn the lights off in this place, and she shines just like a star. **__Santana blushed as Brittany mouthed words to her and wrapped her arms around her neck. Santana placed her hands on Brittany's hips. __**And I swear I know her face, I just don't know who you are. Turn the music up in here, I still hear her loud and clear, like she's right there in my ear, telling me that she wants to own me.**_

_**To control me.**_

_**Come closer, Come closer, Come closer, Come closer. **__Brittany tugged Santana closer to her so that she was that Santana could really see. "Just look at me," She whispered to the Latina. Santana smiled and nodded her head; it was so easy to get lost in Brittany's eyes…_

"_ok…" she said back while biting her bottom lip,_

_**And I just can't pull myself away, under her spell I can't break**_

_**I just can't stop. (I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop)**_

_**And II just can't bring me no way, but I don't want to escape**_

_**I just can't stop. (I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop)**_

_Santana tightened her grip on Brittany's hips and pulled their fronts closer together; she needed the blonde to be closer. She leaned her head forward and rested it on Brittany's forehead. _

_**I can feel her on my skin; I can taste her on my tongue. She's the sweetest taste of sin, the more I get the more I want. She wants to own me. Come closer. She says come closer**_

_As the song dies down Santana looks around to see Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blain, Mr. Shue and Mrs. Pillsbury all staring at the couple with heartfelt eyes. _

"_That wasn't so bad, right?" Brittany asked,_

"_No." Santana said her hold still tight on Brittany, "It was perfect."_

"Thanks for not giving up on me, Britt." Santana said with a smile and leaned forward to kiss Santana.

"I could never give up on you."

**Let me know what you all think, do you like the idea, should I keep going?**


End file.
